haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Fonds-Verrettes
Fonds-Verrettes (Kreole: Fonvèrèt) is a commune located in Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement, in the Western Department of Haiti. The population was 50,024 at the 2015 census. The commune's eastern boundary runs along the international border with the Dominican Republic. Forêt-des-Pins, an expanse of forest consisting of coniferous tropical and sub-tropical plants, is in the southeast of the town. , Ouest, Haiti]] ]] History Fonds Verrettes was a military post. Originally the 17th section of the commune of Croix-des-Bouquets, arrondissement of Port-au-Prince, Fonds-Verrettes was attributed to the commune of Thomazeau in 1889 and, in later years, would become a section of the commune of Ganthier until 1978. It was elevated to the rank of commune in 1980 and has a single communal section. In August 1815, Lieutenant-Colonel Louis Lerebours, escaping from the exploded conspiracy at Port-au-Prince, took refuge in the Fonds-Verrettes mountains and fled up to Saltrou. He was stopped and delivered to President Pétion in December. In September 1998, the city was destroyed by Hurricane Georges, the city center has been virtually devastated by waters. Geography According to the IHSI, the commune has a total of 275.81 square kilometers (106.49 square miles), of which 274.62 km² (99%) is suburban and rural and 1.19 km² (>1%) is urban. The highest point in Fonds-Verettes is the northern slopes of the highest peak in the country, Pic La Selle ("Saddle Peak"), at 2,683 meters (8,793 feet) above sea level, on the town's southwestern border. Fonds-Verettes lies fully within the Fonds-Verettes River watershed. The town is crossed by Route Departmentale 801. It is bordered by the town of Ganthier to the north, the Dominican Republic towns of Jimaní and Duvergé to the east, the Southeast Department towns of Anse-à-Pitres, Thiotte, and Grand-Gosier to the south, as well as Belle-Anse to the southwest, and Croix-des-Bouquets to the west. Fonds-Verettes is a border town and its dominant relief is the monuntains. The inhabitants of the commune of Les Fonds-Verrettes bear the name of Fonds-Verrettiens. As of 2015, With its unique communal section, Fonds Verrettes is populated with about 50,000 inhabitants who live in the primary settlement of Fonds-Verrettes and its 11 big habitations. The locals are known for being a carefree population, and of gentle manners. The Fonds-Verrettes River flows into Lake Azuei. Demography Climate Fonds-Verrettes has a tropical monsoon climate, according to the Köppen-Geiger climate classification, typified by significant rainfall. The immediate region knows a cold temperature where the water is always icy. This climate is considered to be Am. The average annual temperature in Fonds-Verrettes is 21.6 °C (70°F). The average annual rainfall is 1742 mm (69 inches). Economy The local economy is based on agriculture. Coffee, cotton, food and grains are among the major local productions. Coffees are usually too high in elevation, which prevents them from producing much. For the Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the commune is very limited. It has five restaurants and a marketing cooperative. Infrastructure Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Fonds-Verrettes. A health center with a bed was inventoried in the commune with a doctor, a nurse and two auxiliary. There is a understaffed clinic too, it is run by a charlatan. Culture Religion About 133 temples were counted in the commune. The number of Pentecostal churches is the most numerous. Organizations Three Political Parties have a representative in the municipality. In addition, eleven Popular Organizations, five Peasant Groups and two Non-Commercial Cooperatives and two NGO's. The town receives support from NGOs like Floresta and CESAL. Communication The town does not have a radio station, newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, the municipality of Fonds-Verrettes is not well provided. The gagueres are five in number. It has four spaces for the practice of sports such as football (soccer), a volleyball court and two night clubs. Environment Deforestation is a serious problem in the municipality of Fonds-Verrettes. The forest industry and the savage harvest of the population for charcoal causes deforestation leading to catastrophic floods. A forest reserve linked to the Hispaniola Pine Forests has been created in the locality of Forêt-des-Pins. Tourism The Haitian Ministry of Agriculture also has some twenty furnished chalets in the area of the locality of Forêt des Pins, which can be rented. , OU, Haiti]] fv4.jpg FV5.jpg FV8.JPG FV9.jpg FV10.jpg FV12.jpg FV16.png Neighboring sections Neighborhoods Michael Vedrine Category:Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Border Town Category:Ouest, Haiti